


Isle Esme

by witchaphe



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Honeymoon, Loss of Virginity, Married Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Transformation, Vampire Venom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchaphe/pseuds/witchaphe
Summary: Missing sex scene from Breaking Dawn which is mostly normal until Bella turns into a vampire from Edwards spit and semen because people on tumblr wouldn't stop talking about it.





	1. Something New

**Author's Note:**

> If you just want the sex read only chapter one. Chapter two is the vampire jizz made me a vampire woops part and can be ignored if you prefer.

I looked across the low ripples, black in the darkness, searching for him.

 

He wasn't hard to find. He stood, his back to me, waist deep in the midnight water, staring up at the full moon. The pallid light of the moon turned his skin a perfect white, like the sand, like the moon itself, and made his wet hair black as the ocean. He was motionless, his hands resting palms down against the water; calm and serene. I stared at the smooth lines of his back, his shoulders, his arms, his neck, the flawless shape of him.

 

The flush of arousal I’d felt since we crossed the threshold left me and in its place a deep smouldering heat burned in my stomach- it burned away all my awkwardness, my shy uncertainty. I slipped the towel off without hesitation and walked out into the bright moon light.

 

I walked to the water's edge, the sound of my footsteps were lost to human ears. Edward did not turn. I let the gentle swells break over my toes, and found that he'd been right about the temperature - it was very warm, like bath water. I stepped in, walking carefully across the invisible ocean floor, but my care was unnecessary; the sand continued perfectly smooth, sloping gently toward Edward. I waded through the weightless current till I was at his side, and then I placed my hand lightly over his cool hand lying on the water.

 

"Beautiful," I said, looking up at the moon, too.

 

"It's all right," he answered, unimpressed. He turned slowly to face me; little waves rolled away from his movement and broke against my skin. His eyes looked silver in his ice-colored face. He twisted his hand up so that he could twine our fingers beneath the surface of the water. It was warm enough that his cool skin did not raise goose bumps on mine.

 

"But I wouldn't use the word beautiful" he continued. "Not with you standing here in comparison."

 

I half-smiled, then raised my free hand - it didn't tremble now - and placed it over his heart. White on white; we matched, for once. He shuddered the tiniest bit at my warm touch. His breath came rougher now.

 

"I promised we would try" he whispered, suddenly tense. "If... if I do something wrong, if I hurt you, you have to tell me."

 

I nodded, keeping my eyes on his. I took another step through the waves and leaned my head against his chest.

 

"Don't be afraid," I murmured. "We belong together."

 

I was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of my own words. This moment was so perfect, so right, there was no way to doubt it.

 

His arms wrapped around me, holding me against him, summer and winter. It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire.

 

"Forever," he agreed; then tilting my chin up he kissed me. 

 

Now I shivered, gasping into the kiss I wrapped my arms around his neck. My finger twisting in his hair. My stomach fluttered and my legs shaked as his lips parted in a moan, he rocked against me and I felt the press of his erection, the desperation in the clench of his muscles. His head fell to the hollow of my throat.

 

“Bella, love I don’t know how long I’ll last- I’ve never-” he whispered against my flushed skin.

 

“It’s ok, let me make you feel good.” My arousal made me brave, my fingers untangled from his hair, my palm slid down perfect skin. Fingers skating across his nipple I felt it harden under my touch. I worked slowly dragging it out, feeling every groove and ridge of his body. His formed abs, the v of his hips. I kissed his marble skin as my hand wrapped around his length. The soft sound he made pushed me on making me braver still. 

 

“Bella-” he moaned, his hips stuttering. 

 

I tightened my fist and let him rock into my hand. It took three strokes before I felt him tense and shiver, the water shifting near my hand. I gave him a moment before letting him go to cup his jaw. My thumb brushing his lip. 

 

“Did I do ok?” I asked suddenly unsure of myself, release didn’t have to mean amazing sexual prowess. 

 

“If I had breath you’d have robbed me of it. You’re so perfect. I love you Isabella Cullen. My beautiful wife.” His eyes shone with unshed tears.

 

“Good to know.” I smiled, kissing his cheek. 

 

“Let me take care of you now, I owe you a human experience or two.” He grinned, pulling me tighter against his chest and racing us through the night so quickly my back was on the bed before my eyes adjusted to the blur of our surroundings.  

 

With a wicked look in his gold eyes he slid down my body and the bed and parted my legs. 

 

“My turn to try something new.” 

 

He kissed the inside of my thighs, my breath coming ragged as his cool hand slid across my skin, his fingers parted my lips, thumb teasing against the hot skin. His thumb sliding against me further I bit my lip. 

 

“There- right there! God Edward just there-” the pressure against my sweet spot had me rocking down against his hand. I barely held back a cry as his head leaned into me more, his lips parting, his tongue sweeping against my throbbing flesh. Intelligent thought was lost to me as he kissed his way into me, the sweep of his tongue and the soft pressure of his lips against mine making me shiver and moan, beads of sweat rolling in the dip of my back. 

 

My finger again knotted in his hair, more unruly now that the hot night had dried it, his tongue slipped inside and suddenly the tight coil of hot arousal burned a little more. The sound obscene even to my human ears, the pounding of my heart in my ears, the gasp of my breath the stuttered moans and the wet sounds of Edward between my thighs. 

 

“Please- please- more” I forced out, desperate for more. 

 

The cool of his fingers soothed my insides a little but I still throbbed hot and wet and desperate. The last curl of his fingers broke me down and I gasped out my need to be filled. 

 

The taste of myself on his lips, his palms flat against my thighs holding the up and apart he entered me smooth and all at once. 

 

My nails hard against his skin, my thighs tight around his hips, our eyes meeting I nod and he’s making love to me, his length hot inside me, thrusting in and out til I’m sure I feel all over. 

 

“I love you- I love you so much!” 

 

My heart beats faster, a parched feeling beginning in my throat, the heat where we’re joined building and building til it borders on painful. He pivets his hips, rocking deeper into me and I feel myself let go, the rolling wave of orgasm taking me under for a moment. I sag in his arms and with one more thrust into my shivering core he finishes. 

 

“You were so perfect my love.” He says in awe against my temple and it could be my imagination but there’s almost a breathy quality to his voice. He leaves my body slowly, his fingers searching for injury, finding none he pulls me to his chest and wraps us up in the light bedsheet. 

 

In his arms completely loved I slip under.


	2. Burning

I woke up in the dark with a burning pain deep in my stomach, a stabbing scorching pain that has me doubling over. Edwards cool hands against my skin, worry in his voice as he asks me if I’m alright. I can only gasp as the heat surges and expands. 

 

“Please make it stop! It hurts Edward, it hurts so much!” I choke out, my hands twisting into the sheets as I writhe against the pain. 

 

Sob wrack my body, sweat rolling over my skin soaking into the sheets below me, Edwards desperate words doing nothing to calm me. The heat in my gut has spread to every part of my body, burning in my veins and I knew now what this was. 

 

Had Edward changed his mind and bitten me? 

 

“D-d-did you do this to me??” I fight to open my eyes to meet his gaze. 

 

“I haven’t bitten you Bella, I don’t understand why this is happening.” A pained look on his face tells me he’s not lying. 

 

James, snapping my leg under his foot. That was nothing. That was a soft place to rest on a feather bed. I'd take that now, a hundred times. A hundred snaps. I'd take it and be grateful. 

 

I grit my teeth against the pain.

 

I knew that, according to Rosalie, it did no good to scream and even though I knew that every scream that escaped my lips would torment Edward all I could do was scream. 

 

I begged and begged. 

 

“Please Edward let me die. Let me die. Let me die. Let me die!” Begged until my voice wore out.

 

All I wanted was to die. To never have been born. The whole of my existence did not outweigh this pain. Wasn't worth living through it for one more heartbeat.

 

Let me die, let me die, let me die.

 

And, for a never-ending space, that was all there was. Just the fiery torture, and my shrieks, pleading for death to come. Nothing else, not even time. So that made it infinite, with no beginning and no end. One infinite moment of pain.

 

Maybe hours had passed maybe days all that I knew was that even through the pain I knew Edward was there. My beloved holding me as I burned alive. His voice slowly pulled me back and even though it burned my eyes I forced them open just to be able to see the sparkle of sun on his marble skin. 

My eyesight got better and I could see individual flecks of dust on the air, ever insect outside.

 

My hearing got clearer and clearer, and I could count the frantic, pounding beats of my heart to mark the time.

 

I could count the shallow breaths that gasped through my teeth. 

 

I continued to get stronger, my thoughts clearer. When new noises came, I could listen.

 

“I love you, I love you Bella so much, with my whole being I’m so sorry I did this to you.” 

 

Another whisper. "Bella, I love you. Bella, I'm sorry."

 

Twenty-one thousand, nine hundred seventeen and a half seconds later, the pain changed.

 

On the good-news side of things, it started to fade from my fingertips and toes. Fading slowly, but at least it was doing something new. This had to be it. The pain was on its way out.

 

And then the bad news. The fire in my throat wasn't the same as before. I wasn't only on fire, but I was now parched, too. Dry as bone. So thirsty. Burning fire, and burning thirst.

 

Also bad news: The fire inside my heart got hotter.

 

How was that possible?

 

My heartbeat, already too fast, picked up - the fire drove its rhythm to a new frantic pace. 

 

“Bella?” Edwards voice low but clear.

 

The fire retreated from my palms, leaving them blissfully pain-free and cool. But it retreated to my heart, which blazed hot as the sun and beat at a furious new speed. 

 

The loudest sound in the room was my frenzied heart, pounding to the rhythm of the fire. 

 

"It's almost over."

 

My relief at his words was overshadowed by the excruciating pain in my heart.

 

My wrists were free, though, and my ankles. The fire was totally extinguished there. 

 

My heart took off, beating like helicopter blades, the sound almost a single sustained note; it felt like it would grind through my ribs. The fire flared up in the center of my chest, sucking the last remnants of the flames from the rest of my body to fuel the most scorching blaze yet. The pain was enough to stun me, to break through my iron grip on the stake. My back arched, bowed as if the fire was dragging me upward by my heart.

 

It became a battle inside me - my sprinting heart racing against the attacking fire. Both were losing. The fire was doomed, having consumed everything that was combustible; my heart galloped toward its last beat.

 

The fire constricted, concentrating inside that one remaining human organ with a final, unbearable surge. The surge was answered by a deep, hollow-sounding thud. My heart stuttered twice, and then thudded quietly again just once more.

 

There was no sound. No breathing. Not even mine.

 

For a moment, the absence of pain was all I could comprehend.

 

And then I opened my eyes again and gazed above me in wonder.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My Twilight blog is bigstakenergy :3


End file.
